


Her Dark Paradise

by Laurenroseh90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Dark Arts, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, F/M, Gen, Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Violence, Muggle-born Culture, Possessive Behavior, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenroseh90/pseuds/Laurenroseh90
Summary: I was a muggle-born witch, a Gryffindor, a good girl. I had no business with the likes of Rabastan Lestrange. He was a pure-blood, prejudice to his core and a bully so why is it that I cant leave him alone?Title curtsey of ****Dark Paradise by Lana Del Ray****Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradiseNo one compares to youPictures posted to my Tumblr linkhttps://laurenroseh90-blog.tumblr.com/post/639331834463928320/show-chapter-archive
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Mary Macdonald
Kudos: 10





	Her Dark Paradise

**Dark Romance Series**

Mary MacDonald and Rabastan Lestrange

**Her Dark Paradise**

**Disclaimer:** I take no ownership of Harry Potter, this privilege belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Prologue – The Sorting**

I can still feel the excitement in my core as I remember how the great oak double doors swung open revealing the Great Hall that first night I arrived at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and wizardry.

My new friend who I had met on the train, Marlene McKinnon had told me all about Hogwarts and the different houses. She described what her brothers had told her about the castle, however everything she had described paled in comparison to the real thing.

Professor McGonagall had asked us to form a line, so I had jumped behind Marlene and tried not to trip over my own feet as I took in everything around me.

Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever imagined a place like this, or that I, Mary MacDonald, would ever be at a school for magical children. The shock of when Professor McGonagall, a severe looking lady whose hair was tied in a dark bun, came to my house with a letter to tell my parents and I about my magical ability was the most surreal and exciting day of my life.

She reassured my parents that I would be taken care of, and explained all about magical society and how to get to Diagon Alley to purchase school supplies.

My mother was apprehensive at first, my father more open minded. However there was a sense of relief from both. The strange occurrences of my childhood could now be explained.

I remember being in my bed that evening. My father came in to tuck me into bed and could sense my nervousness. I remember that he smiled at me and told me that it takes courage to grow up and become who you really are.

As I took in the thousands of candles floating mid-air over the four long tables, filled with hundreds of curious faces, I try to push down my nervousness. I would need that courage now.

I tried to avoid the stares by focussing my attention to the top of the hall where the teachers were sitting, the long table facing that of the four house tables. The ceiling was dotted with tiny stars and I could feel the grin tugging at the corner of my mouth which widened as we stopped before a four-legged stool and congregated in front of it.

Marlene turned to me and threw me a grin which I returned readily. On top of the stool I noticed sat a dirty and frayed Wizards hat.

All of a sudden, a rip at the brim of the hat opened and I started in shock as the old hat began to sing! It sung about the four houses of Hogwarts.

It told us how the Gryffindor’s were brave and daring, the Hufflepuffs loyal and patient, Ravenclaw’s that are known for their wit and studious nature and lastly the Slytherin house, for the cunning and ruthless.

Marlene and I glanced at each other. We had already determined on the train that Gryffindor was the house we were hoping to go. It did sound like a most exciting house to be in. Although I certainly didn’t think of myself as brave or daring, they were the kind of qualities I aspired to.

After the song finished the hall burst into applause and Professor McGonagall stepped forward and unrolled a parchment.

“When you hear your name, kindly step to the front, sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting hat on your head, you will then be sorted into your house” she said “Adams, Jessica!”

A pale girl with black hair made her way to the front, sat on the stool and placed the hat over her head. After a few seconds –

“RAVENCLAW!” called the hat.

The table second from the left side of the hall burst into cheers and I smiled for the girl as she ran over to the Ravenclaw table, accepting pats on the back and congratulations.

I let my mind wander as more names were called.

“Avery, Actrise”

“SLYTHERIN”

“BLACK, SIRIUS”

A boy with black, slightly curly hair moved past me, accidently knocking me into another student standing slightly behind me as he sauntered up to the hat. I turned to apologise to the person he had unceremoniously shoved me into, and my breath caught in my throat.

A boy, slightly taller than myself with dark brown hair, swept out of his face and the darkest blue eyes I’d ever seen glares down at me with a look of pure disgust marring his face.

‘Watch it” he whispered aggressively, shoving me away from him and i stumbled back and felt myself go red.

“Leave her alone” a boy with messy brown hair, glasses and hazel eyes cut in and glared at boy with the dark blue eyes.

“Silence” hissed professor McGonagall, who had noticed the tension brewing.

With all this going on none of us realised that the Black boy was still sitting on the stool with the hat over his head. We all turned our attention back to the front as I tried to ignore the icy glare I can feel directed at the back of my head.

The Black boy appeared to be arguing with the hat and I thought I heard him murmur “Not Slytherin!” when finally, the hat called:

“GRYFFINDOR!”

For a second all you could hear was silence, so silent a pin might have been heard dropping to the floor. Slowly the table to the right started to clap and then gain momentum. Black looked extremely relieved as he took the hat off and made his way to the Gryffindor table.

“Blood traitor” a voice over my shoulder hissed and I heard a few murmurs of agreement. I knew without looking who it was.

The hat continued:

“Crouch, Bartimaeus”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Evans, Lily”

A pretty red-haired girl moved forward nervously and sat down on the stool, she looked at a boy with longish hair and a hook nose who nodded at her in encouragement. I saw her smile as the hat went over her eyes.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The boy seemed to deflate, and she pulled the hat off her head and made her way to the Gryffindor table, not before shooting a pretty smile at her friend.

In my peripheral I noticed the boy with the glasses who had defended me earlier straighten his back, turning his head to watch Lily walk past him. She seemed to not notice him though.

“Gudgeon, Davey”

“HUFFLEPUFF”

“Lupin, Remus”

“GRYFFINDOR”

“Lestrange, Rabastan”

I felt my body tense as the boy called Rabastan, with the malicious mouth, steps forward and invades my personal space from behind me, he’s so close I can smell the peppermint on his breathe.

I know he is trying to intimidate me and its working as he pushes past, throwing an arrogant smirk over his shoulder. The hat barely touches his head before it shouts;

“SLYTHERIN”

I hate myself for feeling nervous and lower my gaze so as not to meet his as he makes his way past and toward the cheering table of Slytherin students.

“MacDonald, Mary!”

My head snaps up as I hear my name. I feel a nudge and look to Marlene who smiles at me in encouragement.

“You have this” she whispers and I nod, brushing my long golden blonde hair from my shoulder and shuffled forward toward the waiting stool.

Turning to sit I let my light green eyes wander over the curious gazes until it stops at the green and silver table. I find him immediately, his penetrating stare catches my breathe again and I watch his mouth curve into a smirk as the hat is dropped over my eyes, encasing me in darkness.

“Hmm” said a light croaky voice in my ear. “Your fiercely loyal, exceptionally bright and hard working. Ordinarily I would pick Hufflepuff as the house for a student of these attributes”

I felt my chest ache a little at these words. I was sure that Hufflepuff was an extremely good house to be placed, but I had had my heart set on Gryffindor. I wanted to be brave, to be determined and daring.

“I see your heart” the hat went on, “I can see your mind and your determination to be brave. I have a feeling that you will need to hold on to this over the next few years and so I will put you where you will cultivate this trait. Better be;

“GRYFFINDOR” shouted the hat to the hall

I felt my heart swell in happiness as the hat was lifted off my head and I made my way shakily toward the cheering table of red and gold. I smiled brightly as I passed Marlene and her name was called next. My smile slipped slightly as I noticed the glares I was getting from the Slytherin table, in particular Lestrange.

I tried to ignore it as I sat at the table and turned my attention to the front of the hall where the hat announced Marlene as a Gryffindor as well. I clapped enthusiastically and she came bundling over to take the empty seat beside me and I threw my arms around her in an excited hug.

“I’m so happy we’re together!” I beamed.

“Me too, what a relief!”

The sorting continued.

A short slightly tubby boy, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter, the bespectacled boy with hazel eyes got sorted into Gryffindor as well, followed by an Evan Rosier and Severus Snape, who I recognised to be the hook nose boy who seemed to know Lily Evans were placed into Slytherin.

A handful of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were placed as well before the sorting was finally over.

The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and smiled widely to all the students. He opened his arms in greeting and I could see his long grey beard catch the light and his eyes twinkle beneath his half mooned spectacles .

“Welcome! To our new students and returning, welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry! Please remember- the forbidden forest is just as the name suggests: forbidden, please abide this rule and with that being said -Enjoy the feast!”

With that he clapped his hands and to my astonishment the golden dishes in front of me were now piled high with food.

“This is amazing” Lily, who sat directly across from me, looked as bewildered as I felt.

Sirius Black, who sat beside Lily, wasted no time at all and had already started piling copious amounts of food onto his plate.

Marlene wrinkled her nose in disgust at him.

“Atleast we can all be happy to be sorted into Gryffindor” James Potter said from the other side of Marlene and leaned forward toward Lily “Now we can get to know each other better” he smirked at her and Lily raised an eyebrow. Before she could respond a loud voice cut across us:

“Speaking of which, how did you manage to get sorted here Black, don’t you belong over there with the rest of the snakes?” an older boy with red hair jerked his thumb over his shoulder toward the Slytherin table.

Sirius scowled and didn’t answer, continued to cut the turkey on his plate.

“What does he mean?” I turned to Marlene

“He means my family, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, one of the largest, oldest, wealthiest pure-blooded wizarding families in Great Britain, one of the sacred 28, come from a long line of Slytherin pure-blood supremacist pricks” sniped Sirius, sounding up until the last part like he was repeating a rehearsed monologue. He glared at me as though waiting for me to say something insulting

“I’m sorry” I said hesitantly, “both of my parents are non magic, I don’t really know too much about anything”

His glare seems to soften somewhat.

“There are some wizards and witches who think they are better then everyone else because they claim they don’t have any muggles, or non magical people as you said, or muggle borns in their family. A lot of bull if you ask me” he said

I nod slowly “so I would be considered –“

“Muggle-born” he nodded.

“Same as me” said Lily quietly.

I gave her a smile and scooped up some potato salad, putting it in my mouth, I chewed thoughtfully.

“Will your parents be angry?” asked Remus Lupin

Sirius broke into a grin “Oh they will be absolutely enraged that I wasn’t put into Slytherin” he looked very gleeful at the prospect.

“Aren’t you afraid you will be punished?” Peter Pettigrew looked fearful on Sirius’ behalf.

“I’m always getting punished regardless” Sirius waved his hand nonchalantly “Besides anything is better than having to sit at that table with the likes of Rosier, Malfoy and Lestrange”

My heart jumped a little at his name, though I was not sure why.

“Lestrange was the boy who shoved Mary” Marlene said “that is after you bumped into her Black” she sniffed.

“Did I? Sorry about that Mary” Sirius grinned sheepishly at me, “I was in my own head”

“All good” I shrugged

“Lestrange is one of the worst” he continued, and I found myself leaning forward, eager to learn as much as I could about the intimidating boy with the dark blue eyes, upturned nose, pale features and dark hair.

“How come?” I asked

You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

“They are pureblood fanatics and supremacists. They are an old, wealthy, powerful family who cherish the dark arts. They are all evil, the whole lot of them. Its no wonder he shoved you Mary” Sirius looked at me “he’s a right git, I’ve known him since I was a kid, we all grew up together, stay away from all of them.” Sirius said, looking at me.

“Enough of all this serious talk” James cut in

Sirius, grinned wolfishly “But I’am S-“

“Don’t even think about it” said James

We all laughed.

As the conversation moved to more light-hearted topics I smiled and found my gaze once again drawn to the Slytherin table.

I found him and inhale deeply as I take in the sight. I may only be eleven, far too young and innocent to be thinking about boys, but I felt my face involuntarily start to heat as Lestrange threw his head back and laughed at something the Rosier boy said.

His white teeth gleamed and a dimple appeared on his right cheek. I could not help but stare. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a cuter boy before in my life. Sirius said he was evil, that his whole family hated people like me. Why did I feel so drawn to him then?

Just then his eyes cut like glass toward me and I quickly look away, focusing my attention to Marlene instead.

I should heed Sirius’ advice and take no notice of the Lestrange boy.

It was going to prove easier said than done.

**********************

Thank you for reading the first part of my story!

This is part of my bad romance trilogy where I pair nice girls with bad boys 😉 this is an unconventional pairing but keep your mind open. This is not going to be fluffy and cute, although there may be a slight element of fluff. This is going to raw and dark. Jump down the rabbit hole with me.

If you like it I would love to hear from you 😊


End file.
